My ideas dragon Storm
by W0lfLink420
Summary: Hi everyone here i write ideas for other authors to make books out of and to inspire other authors so please give my ideas a chance and if any of my ideas interest you and you want to make a book out of one please let me know in the comments or pm me please. I will be laying out challenges for my ideas ok. I don't own dragon ball z, gt, super they belong to Toriyama.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am looking for someone to make a dragon ball z book Gohan x Ms. Panchy Briefs x Caulifa x Kale where Gohan a year after on his 16 birthday a strange portal opened up and swallows bith him and Bulma's mom Ms. Panchy Briefs and sents them into universe 6 where they neet Caulifa and Kale and they are stuck there fir years and Gohan and Panchy Briefs fall madly in love together and becomes lovers and Caulifa and Kale fall in love with him to and becomes his lovers as well and Gohan trains Caulifa and Kale and go 9n a new adventures together and grow stronger and after Gohan's married Panchy Briefs and Caulifa and Kale and starts a family together they are confronted by Cabba to join the tournament of power and Gohan and Caulifa and Kale joins but then Gohan must fight his old friends and family to protect his and Panchy new home will Gohan be able to defeat his old family and friends. Ok Gohan will learn super 1,2,3, 4 and 5 and Caulifa will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 and Kake will learn legendary super saiyan 1,2,3 and super saiyan 4 if you want her too.

So this is a challenge for any good authors and dragon ball z fans who i want to make there own version of this idea of my if you accept my challenge please pm me so i know and can read it.


	2. Chapter 2

What if one day a strange portal opened up and swallows up both Gohan and Bulma's mom Ms. Panchy Briefs and sends them into universe 6 where they are stuck for many years and meet Caulifa and Kale who Gohan and them becomes friends and trains together and Gohan captures both Ms. Panchy Briefs and Caulifa and Kale hearts and falls madly in love and becomes Gohan lovers and brides and together they all go on a new journey in universe 6 and after being married with Ms. Panchy Briefs and Gohan starts a family together Cabba comes and ask them to enter the tournament of power now Gohan and his wives Caulifa and Kale must protect their home and universe but will they be strong enough and will Gohan be able to defeat his father and old friends from universe 7 what crazy adventures will Gohan and his three lovers have join them in dragon ball z.

Ok so Gohan will learn super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and 5 but super saiyan 5 don't come in until the beginning of dragon ball super ok and he uses super saiyan 5 as a last resort in the tournament of power ok. Caulifa will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 ok and Kale will learn legendary super saiyan 1,2,3 and super saiyan 4 ok. Oh and Panchy Briefs will be in charge of the other girls because she is the alpha female in there group ok.

Ok so you can ether make this a two book series where in the first book where Gohan and Bulma's mom Ms. Panchy Briefs are taken from there world and sent into universe 6 where they meet Caulifa and Kale and Caulifa wanting to fight Gohan and Gohan defeating her and after they become friends and Goha and Panchy Briefs and Caulifa and Kale all goes are a all new adventure meeting new friends and enemies and becoming stronger and Gohan and Panchy Briefs falling madly in love together and becomes lovers and later Caulifa and Kale falling in love with Gohan and Panchy agrees to share him with them but she us in charge and then Panchy and Caulifa and Kale married Gohan at the end and Panchy gets pregnant. Ok in the second book is where after years of being in universe 6 Gohan and Caulifa and Kale becomes the protectors of universe 6 and after being married with three lovers and wives with Panchy being Gohan main lover and she and him having kids Cabba comes and confronts them about the tournament of power and seeing this has a way to test there limits Gohan and Caulifa and Kale agree to enter and to save there universe from being erased and wanting to face his olf family and friends and protect his new home Gohan and Caulifa and Kale along with Panchy all goes on a new adventures and helps Goku a d the others in there crazy adventures and battles.

Or you can make this one big book ok. Oh and if you want to spice things up you can maybe add some enemies from dragon ball gt if you want and if you want to add more girls to be Gohan lovers you can add only 1 ir 2 more but only when dragon ball super comes into play ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Authir note: Ok so I don't own dragon ball z, gt,super and any of there characters or any of the other shows i mentioned I don't own they belong to their rightful owners.

Ok this is a challenge for any good authors who so all you have to do is make your own book of my idea here ok oh and please let me know if take the challenge please so i can read it.

Ok so what if one day in the another world a powerful ancient saiyan god has awoken from his 10,000 year sleep and now plans to destroy everything in his path whike destroying the dimension he is in a the power he gives offf made a rip in time and space and a beautiful mother and daughter are suck in and sent into the dimension of dragon ball z where they are found by a shy 18 year old boy who is bestfriends with Gohan and he is Goku apprentice and take the mother and daughter in and listen to their story and lets them stay with him and helps them adjust to their new home and after getting to know him and the mother and daughter falls madly in love with the shy 18 year old boy and becomes his lovers and brides with the mother being in charge and being later starts a family together with the older women the mother and daughter trains with there shy lover and his friends. But the ancient saiyan god who destroyed the mother and daughter world is travel to another world slowly making his way to the world of dragon ball z but won't get there fir 20 years will the mother and daughter along with there shy lover and his friends Goku and the others be strong enough to defeat this ancient saiyan who will they all perish.

Ok so you can choose ether for the shy 28 year old boy to be human or saiyan or neko ok.

If you choose human he will learn kaioken and potential unleashed

If you choose neko he will learn kaioken and master ultra instinct ok

If you choose saiyan he will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 ok

Ok here's a list of mother and daughter who you can choose to be the ones who are taken to the world of dragon ball z to become the lovers and brides to a shy 18 year old boy ok.

Family guy: Lois Griffin and Meg Griffin

American dad: Francine Smith and Haley Smith

Dexter's laboratory: Dexter's mom and Deedee

Danny phantom: Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton

Kim possible: Ann Possible and Kim Possible

American dragon Jake Long: Susan Long and Haley Long

Incredibles: Helen Parr and Violet Parr

Rugrats: Charlotte Pickles and Angelica

Johnny test: Lila Test and the Test sisters

The Simpsons: Marge Simpson and Lisa and Maggie

Naruto: Mebuki haruno and Sakura

Rwby: Kali Belladonna and Blake Belladonna


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: i don't own dragon ball z, gt,super or any of the characters they belong to their rightful owners which isn't me.

Ok so im putting a challenge out for all you dragon ball z fans and authors to make your own version of my idea here ok and please let me know if you take my challenge here so i can read it please.

Ok soin dragon ball z both Goku and Vegeta are female and female Vegeta has a shy adorable little brother which is a shota who she is very protective of and he joins her on namek to get the dragon balls and becomes friends with female Goku and the others and joins them in there many adventures and battles anf Freiza is female who is madly in love with female Vegeta shy little brother and firce him to be her lover but after female Goku defeats female Freiza and she dies on namek female Vegeta shy little brother ask female Goku to wish her back and convince female Frieza to change and stay on earth with him because he loves her too but doesn't want to be evil so female Freiza agrees only because of her love for him and because she can't defeat female Goku has a super saiyan and later on female Vegeta shy little brother has to deal with a love stuck female Cell who also the female Vegeta shy little brother managed to get to join the z fighters like Freiza now with two lovers what crazy adventures will they have together and what enemies will they face together.

Ok so this will follow dragon ball z to dragon ball super with any twist and tweaks you want to add and female Vegeta shy little brother will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 but won't learn super saiyan until dragon ball super ok

And his lovers are female Freiza and female Cell who are madly in love with him ok.


End file.
